Trouble in the Dimensions
by TARDIS1039
Summary: The Doctor's TARDIS is broken, & it brings five different universes (his, Gumball's, Mordecai & Rigby's, Ralph's, & Mystery Inc.'s universes) together. Their worlds must not be all together for longer than a year, so The Doctor must team up with everyone he can to bring the worlds back to normal. Collaboration between BlueHedgehog1997 & I! and created by BlueHedgehog1997
1. Chapter 1 (TARDIS1039)

Hey guys my name is TARDIS1039 and I'm working with BlueHedgehog1997 to bring you this story, We don't own Wreck It-Ralph, Doctor Who, Scooby Doo, Amazing World of Gumball or Regular Show ENJOY!

The Doctor flipped some switches as he headed to London. The TARDIS hummed very loudly as he pressed a button. "Hang on, that's not right" he said. Then The Doctor toppled onto the floor on the TARDIS as it shook all around. Outside the TARDIS, a wave of energy flowed from the TARDIS and began to travel to different dimensions.

The Mystery Machine began to drive around Coolsville, looking for another crime. Scooby and Shaggy were bored. "Like, Freddie, can we have some food? I'm starving" Shaggy said. "Reah" Scooby whined "Soon, you guys" Fred said. Then they saw the flow of energy from the TARDIS. "What is that?" Velma asked "Beat's me" Daphne said. Mystery Inc. got out of the van and the flow of energy transported them to an unknown place. "RELP!" Scooby yelled.

At Elmore, Gumball and Darwin were outside playing Dodge or Dare. They went back inside, "Man I wish something interesting would happen" Gumball said. "Me too!" Darwin said. Then the TARDIS's energy rushed after Gumball and Darwin. They ran but they were also transported as well.

Mordecai and Rigby ran for their lives as the TARDIS's energy came after them. They were also consumed by the energy as well "HELP!" they said.

After The Doctor woke up, the TARDIS was dark and smoky. "It's broken" he said. "It's the last TARDIS ever, but did it take me anywhere?". The Doctor opened the TARDIS's doors and he was shocked. He was in a station full of game characters. The Doctor quickly ran up to somebody "Hello, but can you tell me where I am?" A blue hedgehog turned to him, "You're in the Game Central" he said. The Doctor replied "Thanks, but who are you?." "My name is Sonic" said the Hedgehog. The Doctor walked away, then he stopped and said, "Wait, did you say you're name is Sonic the Hedgehog,_The__ Sonic the Hedgehog?" _The Doctor said to Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2 (BlueHedgehog1997)

Here is Chapter 2 by my good friend BlueHedgehog1997!

"Yes, I _AM_ Sonic the Hedgehog. How did you guess?" Sonic asked The Doctor.

"Wow! I actually get to meet _THE_ Sonic the Hedgehog! I've known you from your first game on the Sega Genesis, & have loved your games ever since!" The Doctor explained to Sonic, excited.

"So, where are we?" he asked Sonic.

"You're in the Game Central, where video game characters like myself get to hang out," Sonic answered The Doctor. "It's in an arcade place called "Litwak's Arcade. When the place opens, we get inside the games we belong in. When it's closed, we exit our games & get to travel into other games, like, for example, when I enter Street Fighter."

"You can get into Street Fighter? That's so awesome!" The Doctor said.

"Hey, we heard you can go into Street-" Gumball & Darwin were about to say before they saw Sonic & the doctor. They gasped, & then they shouted, "Sonic the Hedgehog! The Doctor!"

"Gumball! Darwin!" The Doctor & Sonic replied. "We didn't expect you guys here!" Sonic said.

"Neither did we expect _you_ guys!" Gumball said.

"Wait, you actually know these two, Sonic?" The Doctor asked Sonic.

"Of course! We've been friends for years!" Sonic answered.

"Wow, that long?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep," Sonic answered.

"Anyway, Sonic, where do you get inside the games?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, where are the game entryways?" Gumball & Darwin asked.

"Hey-o!" Ralph shouted, walking by The Doctor, Gumball, & Darwin. He stopped to answer their question & told them, "I just heard you guys say you wanted to enter a game. If you want to find a game, go inside one of the entryways on the walls."

"Cool," The Doctor said.

"Now, let's visit my game, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said to Gumball, Darwin, & The Doctor.

Mordecai, Rigby, & Mystery Inc. were walking by when they heard that. "Wait, did someone say _Sonic the Hedgehog_!?" they all said.


	3. Chapter 3 (TARDIS1039)

"Why does everyone know me?" an annoyed Sonic said. "Beats me", The Doctor said as Mystery Inc., Mordecai and Rigby walked up to them.

"Rho are you ruys?" Scooby asked. "Did that dog just talk?" Ralph asked. "Like, he gets that a lot" Shaggy said.

The Doctor looked at Gumball. "How did you get here?" The Doctor asked. "No idea Doctor, but we were transported by some energy" Gumball said. "Okay, now you probably want to know who we are?" The Doctor said. Everyone nodded. "Then, Hello I'm The Doctor" The Doctor introduced. Gumball and Darwin introduced themselves as well, "Hi My name is Gumball Watterson and this is Darwin" Gumball said as he pointed to Darwin. "Hi!" Darwin said. Sonic also introduced himself "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, as you've pretty much heard" he said. "Well, anyways I'm Fred Jones and this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and…" before Scooby interrupted and said "Scooby Dooby Doo!". The Doctor was surprised by this. "Wow, you are _Mystery Inc. _that is so cool" The Doctor said, in an excited tone.

Mordecai ignored The Doctor and went to introduce himself "Hi I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby" as he pointed to the brown raccoon known as Rigby. "Hey I don't need introducing" Rigby said "but hey". The Doctor turned to Ralph "Sorry but what was your name again?" The Doctor asked. "Ralph, Wreck It Ralph and I didn't say anything" Ralph said. "Alright, now to Sonic's world" Gumball said. "Hang on, I want to explore the Game Central a bit more, I'll take Scooby, Shaggy, Mordecai and Ralph" The Doctor said. "Hold on, I'm coming too" Gumball said. "Okay" The Doctor said. So The Doctor, Scooby, Shaggy, Gumball, Mordecai and Ralph headed into a part of The Game Central then Fred, Daphne, Velma, Rigby, Darwin and Sonic headed into the Sonic the Hedgehog game.

The Doctor and his gang looked all around the Game Central , but didn't find anything, so The Doctor made everyone split up and look for clues. "Alright, I think we should spilt up" The Doctor said.

"Like, no way man, I'm not splitting up" Shaggy said. The Doctor ignored Shaggy. "Now let's do this, Mordecai and Gumball go down into some games and search for anyone suspicious. Ralph and Shaggy go to the 'Fix it Felix' game and search for any clues, and finally I need somebody to track things, so Scooby and I are going to look in the Game Central a bit more". "Okay!" Everyone said as Mordecai, Ralph, Gumball and Shaggy went finding clues.

The Doctor and Scooby Doo were now tracking something because Scooby smelt something, "no rore rmell" Scooby said. "What?!" The Doctor said. So he knelt down and tasted some strange paste "rhat is rit?" Scooby asked. "Oil" The Doctor answered as he leaped back up. "Then it stops and there's a hatch up there" he pointed to a hatch and took out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the hatch. Scooby saw something,"What's rhat?" he asked. The Doctor looked down; there were burn marks going up. "Those are Dalek marks" The Doctor said, with a bit of anger in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4 (BlueHedgehog1997)

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Rigby, Darwin, & Sonic were inside the Sonic the Hedgehog game. "Wow, look at all this!" Fred said, excited to see the first level in the game. "The air is fresh, the grass is fresh… everything is fresh!"

"Darwin, have you been to this place before?" Rigby asked.

"Yes, actually," Darwin answered. "When I was in Sonic's world, this was the first place I had been to."

"Was there anything suspicious about this place?" Velma asked.

"Not that I'd seen," Darwin answered. "Though, there might be something now."

"Well, whatever there might be, we'll have to search for it," Daphne said.

"You think the robots are suspicious?" Rigby asked. A robot in the shape of a ladybug appeared.

Sonic smashed the robot by jumping onto it, and then he said, "If you think Eggman's robots having animals inside them are suspicious, then you're correct."

"Robots with animals inside them?" Fred asked. "What would Eggman want with these things?"

"Yeah, what _would_ Eggman want with them?" Rigby asked.

"He says he wants them for energy," Sonic said.

"For energy!?" Daphne shouted. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"He's evil, that's why," Darwin said.

"Then let's go kick his butt!" Rigby said. He, Velma, Daphne, Fred, Darwin, & Sonic ran through the level to reach Eggman.


	5. Chapter 5 (TARDIS1039)

"Raleks? What are Raleks?" Scooby said. "Daleks, they are the worst things in all of creation" The Doctor said, "they might be just robots, but they are deadly!". Then Shaggy, Ralph, Gumball and Mordecai showed up, huffing and puffing. "What happened?" The Doctor asked. "Like, there were robots and they were killing everyone" Shaggy said. "But everyone got away from them" Ralph said. "_If The Daleks are here, killing video games one by one that must mean…" _The Doctor thought. "Quickly!" The Doctor said "To the Sonic the Hedgehog game NOW!" They ran as fast as they can, "Ralph, how do you get into the games?" The Doctor asked."There should be a train somewhere" Ralph answered and then he pointed at a small little train carts for children. "You're kidding, right?" Mordecai asked. "No I'm not" Ralph answered. Gumball groaned. "Rude, what's rong?" Scooby asked. "Sorry Scooby it's just that those carts look like 2 year old train rides!" Gumball said. "Pay some respect, you lot" The Doctor frowned. The gang went on the train and went all the way to Mobius, home of Sonic the Hedgehog. "Looks the same" The Doctor said "you've been here as well?" Gumball said. "Of course, it's how I met Sonic". The gang walked until they found a dead robot, shaped like a ladybug."Dude, what happened here?" Mordecai asked. "It looks like a fight happened her, but look there are Dalek marks… here they are here, COME ON!" The Doctor said, then he ran followed by Gumball, Mordecai, Ralph and Shaggy with Scooby Doo by his side. The Doctor was worried about if The Daleks had already killed his new friends. Meanwhile Sonic, Rigby, Darwin and the rest of Mystery Inc were lost. "So you don't know where Eggman is?" Rigby asked. "I've forgotten" Sonic said "he moves his lair". Then the gang heard a noise, like a robotic arm moving. Then they saw a blue, round light, it was on a eyestalk with a round dome, that was connected to a neck piece, then it had two things on its "arms" a plunger and a weapon. It went out of the shadows and yelled out "EXTERMINATE!" Everyone screamed in horror.


	6. Chapter 6 (BlueHedgehog1997)

"Alright, team, I have a plan," The Doctor started to say.

"What is it, Doctor?" Sonic asked.

"Gumball, Mordecai, Ralph, Shaggy, Scooby and I will be fighting the Daleks! You, Darwin, Rigby, Daphne, Velma, & Fred will be searching for Eggman!" The Doctor answered.

"Zoinks! You're having _us_ fight the Daleks!?" Shaggy shouted, scared. Scooby jumped onto Shaggy in fear.

"Yes, I want you two for help!" The Doctor answered.

"Ruh-roh!" Scooby said in fear.

"Guys, don't worry," Gumball said. "Doctor, do you have the Sonic Screwdrivers?" he asked The Doctor.

"Yes I do, actually," The Doctor answered. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Wait… that's called a Sonic Screwdriver?" Sonic asked. "Why would someone name a weapon after me?" he asked, confused.

"I don't think they were named after you," The Doctor replied.

"Oh," Sonic said. "Anyway, you want me, Darwin, Rigby, Daphne, Velma, & Fred to go search for Eggman?" he asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want, Sonic," The Doctor answered.

"Alright," Sonic replied. "Then let's go guys!"

"Right!" Darwin, Velma, Daphne, Fred, & Rigby replied in unison. They all ran off with Sonic to find Eggman.

"So you kill these guys with those screwdrivers?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes," The Doctor answered. "So here's my plan…" he started to say until…

"Exterminate!" one Dalek shouted, shooting its laser towards The Doctor.

"Look out!" Ralph shouted. He ran towards The Doctor & grabbed him. The laser missed The Doctor & Ralph.

"Whoa, that was a close one! Thanks, Ralph!" The Doctor said to Ralph.

"Don't mention it, Doctor!" Ralph replied.

"Alright, so how are we going to beat these robots, Doctor?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah!" Scooby said.

"I'll give you four Sonic Screwdrivers," The Doctor said, handing Sonic Screwdrivers to Gumball, Mordecai, Shaggy, & Scooby. "And Ralph, you'll be grabbing Daleks, turn them away from us so that they won't shoot us, & we'll run up to the Daleks that you're holding & use our Sonic Screwdrivers on them!" he explained.

"Alright, Doctor!" Ralph replied.

Alright then, let's go guys!" The Doctor shouted.

"Yeah!" Gumball, Mordecai, Shaggy, & Scooby shouted.

"I'm gonna Wreck It!" Ralph shouted.

"Exterminate!" Daleks shouted. The Doctor, Gumball, Darwin, Mordecai, Shaggy, Scooby, & Ralph got all ready to fight the Daleks.


End file.
